Dancing in dreams
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Sogni. Pensi di poterne fare a meno, e poi ti trovi ad esprimere un desiderio ad una stella cadente....
1. Fidarsi

**DANCING IN DREAMS  
Squall Leonheart**

Quanto può durare un sogno?

Una vita?

Qualche anno?

Qualche mese?

O forse solo qualche minuto, qualche secondo, giusto il lasso di tempo per vedere una stella che cade e muore lontano, nel cielo?

Squall Leonheart non lo sapeva.

Ma era anche molto probabile che non gli importasse saperlo.

Il suo si era realizzato quel giorno; ma a differenza di tutti gli altri sapeva vivere senza sogni. Si era accorto che gli uomini hanno la strana tendenza ad affannarsi a realizzare quello che vogliono da una vita, ma quando ci riescono, se ne dimenticano immediatamente.

Quello che importa è cercare, non trovare.

Non corrisponde mai a quello che ti aspetti, non riesci mai a provare quello che pensavi...l'ansia dell'attesa vale mille volte la soddisfazione della riuscita.

E' per questo motivo che gli uomini, appena realizzato un sogno, iniziano a scavare nel loro animo per trovarne un altro e ricominciare l'attesa straziante ma meravigliosa.

I sogni sanno essere terribili.

E Squall, aveva capito, quando era diventato l'unico esperto di gunblade del Garden di Balamb, che forse, in fondo, sognare non serviva poi a molto.

Tutto questo, comunque, non spiegava il perchè, al passaggio di quella stella, aveva cercato di salvarne lo spirito e aveva espresso il suo desiderio, _ridammi un sogno..._

La stella era passata, gli aveva ammiccato, forse lo spirito era salvo e cercava un sogno da regalargli. La sua umanità lo aveva ingannato...e si era trovato a desiderare un sogno. Che rimpiazzasse quello di diventare Seed, che gli permettesse di trovare un altro significato per la sua vita...vuota.

O forse era stato il vino ad annebbiargli la coscienza.

Scuotendo la testa per cacciarne i pensieri e il ricordo di quel desiderio stupido abbassò lo sguardo.

Solitamente avrebbe continuato a fissare nel vuoto come poco prima, immerso in pensieri sconosciuti alla maggior parte delle persone, ma quella figura in mezzo alla sala, che fissava la stessa stella che lui aveva salvato, lo stava incuriosendo.

Se anche lei aveva salvato lo spirito, quella stella era di entrambi, lo spirito li avrebbe protetti entrambi...ad entrambi avrebbe regalato un sogno. Era il motivo per cui le persone si ritrovavano insieme, la notte delle stelle cadenti, per legarsi attraverso una stella.

In fondo è confortante sapere che una stella proteggerà dall'alto quello a cui teniamo...significa che non dobbiamo farlo noi.

La misteriosa ragazza finalmente si voltò verso di lui e sorrise puntando in alto l'indice, verso la stella che avevano condiviso. A Squall nessuno aveva mai spiegato che fissando una persona la si attira verso di noi...e a lui non era mai interessato saperlo. Bastava a tenere lontane le persone, per lui...perchè il suo sguardo di ghiaccio sembrava intimare perennemente a chiunque di stargli alla larga.

E perchè questa volta doveva essere diverso?

Stava camminando, lei, adesso. Stava avvicinandosi a lui con un bel sorriso sul volto tra il frusciare del suo vestito corto. Era semplice. Non era truccata nè aveva un vestito vistoso o stravagante. Eppure, era bella, era elegante, era....fatta di grazia. Sapeva di femminilità.

Era davanti a lui, adesso.

Ferma, con il suo sorriso naturale, il suo viso pulito, il suo vestito corto e i suoi occhi luccicanti.

"Sai che sei il più carino?".

Aveva anche una bella voce. Risuonava come musica.

Ma lui non si sarebbe certo arreso a un bel faccino, un vestito chiaro e una voce morbida. Si voltò dall'altra parte -con gli altri non aveva forse sempre funzionato?- e continuò a fingere che non esistesse. Se ne sarebbe andata, prima o poi. Nessuno gli si avvicinava mai tanto e nessuno gli restava mai vicino per troppo tempo.

Ma lei era ancora lì, a fissarlo con il suo sorriso e con i suoi occhioni.

"Balliamo?"

Nemmeno lei, però, sembrava arrendersi ad un volto di ghiaccio e a uno sguardo spento. Rimaneva lì a metterlo di fronte alla sua solitudine. Lui amava la solitudine, altrimenti non se ne sarebbe circondato, giusto? Alla fine, anche lei se ne sarebbe andata. Perchè mai lasciarsi andare un'altra volta? Una bastava ed avanzava. Non aveva bisogno di conferme. Lui stava bene solo.

Aveva solo bisogno di un altro sogno, la stella non lo avrebbe certo tradito, e poi sarebbe tornato tutto come prima -missioni, un sogno nuovo, missioni, un sogno nuovo...chi aveva bisogno di questa ragazza?

"O balli solo con le ragazze che ti piacciono?"

Ma era affascinante.

Non desisteva.

Era una battaglia che non sapeva combattere. Non ne conosceva le regole e non aveva le armi adatte. Il silenzio non la atterriva; l'indifferenza non la toccava; che cosa poteva usare, lui, per tenerla a distanza? Silenzio e indifferenza erano le uniche armi con cui si era addestrato nel campo di battaglia delle relazioni. Era come combattere con una spada; se taci, il nemico ti crede fragile e attacca al momento sbagliato; allora puoi facilmente respingere il colpo. Se fingi che nulla stia accadendo, allora il nemico crede di doverti smuovere. Allora, puoi lanciare il tuo attacco, affondare, e lasciare a terra la tua vittima sanguinante.

Cosa c'era di diverso in lei?

Lui era armato di spada; ma lei avanzava a braccia alzate e non sembrava volersi difendere.

Nè tantomeno voler attaccare.

"Guardami negli occhi...ti piaccio...ti piaccio...ti piaccio"

_Non mi piaci. Però, sei diversa._

Si poteva abbassare la spada? Si poteva abbassare la guardia?

Un nemico a cui parlare diventa più pericoloso....quando è nelle tue mani e sei tu a decidere quanto stringerlo tra le dita per vedere fino a quando sopporterà di essere stritolato, allora puoi stabilire le regole del gioco. E la maggior parte delle volte a tuo favore.

Bisogna trovare un'arma trova, quando il nemico ti vuole parlare -e lui non era sicuro si saperla usare.

"Non funziona?"

_Proviamo con la verit_. Quando silenzio o indifferenza non funzionano, la verità spesso tiene lontane le persone. Come se fosse meglio una bella bugia di una verità un po' pungente.

"Non so ballare." disse, stringendosi nelle spalle. _Adesso, anche se sei diversa, ti mostrerai uguale a tutti gli altri. Te ne andrai. Quando il silenzio o l'indifferenza non funzionano, la verità fa il lavoro sporco._

Ma lei era davvero diversa. Si mise semplicemente a ridere.

"E' facile. Sto cercando una persona. E ho bisogno di qualcuno per il ballo. Non posso mica ballare sola!"

E con questo gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò nel mezzo della sala.

_Non dovevi rimanere. Dovevi andartene, come fanno sempre tutti gli altri...perchè tu non puoi essere così diversa....no?_

La ragazza gli sistemò le mani e cominciò i passi di base. E lui si trovava in un posto che non gli apparteneva, dove le persone ballavano, si parlavano, non si allontanavano solo per uno sguardo di vetro o una risposta scortese.

Lui non apparteneva a quel posto; lui non poteva rimanerci senza boccheggiare come un pesce fuori dall'acqua, che si muove malamente per rientrare nel mare e ritrovare la sua vita, quella che gli è familiare....l'unica vita che può vivere.

"Mi dispiace" mormorò lui, dopo essersi scontrato con lei quasi da farla cadere. Non era fatto per i balli e le parole; lasciò andare la sua mano per allontanarsi, maledicendosi tra sé per quell'attimo di debolezza. Come poteva una ragazza smuoverlo da dove lui aveva deciso di stare? Non aveva opposto troppo resistenza quando lei lo aveva trascinato; la sua diversità era affascinante, ma non avrebbe potuto fare niente contro la sua volontà di ferro.

Dita fredde si avvolsero intorno al suo polso; lei era ancora lì. Non rinunciava neanche di fronte alle sue incapacità e debolezze; rimaneva lì in piedi come se nulla fosse stato, mormorando, "Non preoccuparti. E' stato un mio errore, dovevo aspettare. Balla ancora con me; insieme ce la faremo. Fidati."

Fidati.

Che parola fuori posto in tutto quello; fidarsi? Non c'era bisogno di fidarsi di qualcuno per ballare. Bastava esserne capaci, sentire il ritmo della musica e seguirlo. Che cosa centrava la fiducia con tutto questo?

Intanto lei aveva cominciato di nuovo. Uno, due, tre; sembrava quasi facile, sembrava quasi che potesse riuscirci.

Ma andarono a finire dritto contro un'altra coppia.

Stavano per dire qualcosa quando la ragazza mostrò la lingua e si dimenticò di loro, tornando a guardare lui.

Si aspettava di essere lasciato in mezzo alla sala; si aspettava che gli dicesse qualcosa di poco carino sottovoce; si aspettava tutto tranne quello che lei stava facendo.

Lei **_sorrideva_**.

Come poteva sorridere ancora?

Eppure era lì, non se ne andava, non rinunciava a lui...rimaneva e aspettava che lui decidesse di fidarsi di lei.

Forse bastava semplicemente fidarsi. Forse bastava fidarsi per sentire la musica e riuscire a ballare disinvoltamente come gli altri.

E con un po' di fiducia, i passi di danza gli vennero naturali e riuscì a stare a tempo, a non andare a sbattere contro nessuno, e a seguirla perfettamente. Lei gli ritornò vicino; "pronta?" le chiese, posandole una mano sulla schiena per passare alla giravolta successiva.

"Pronta" sorrise lei, capendo che ormai era lui a guidare la danza. Era bastata, in fin dei conti, un po' di fiducia.

E poi le luci basse, loro fermi in mezzo alla sala mentre tutti gli altri ballavano ancora; e lei che rimaneva lì ferma, che aspettava che lui si fidasse di nuovo di lei. I fuochi d'artificio che in alto esplodevano, e lui che si voltava a guardarli assorbire la luce delle stelle; non sentiva lo sguardo di lei addosso, distratto semplicemente da tutto quello che stava succedendo intorno e quello che succedeva dentro di lui. Fiducia, che parola sconosciuta, che sensazione sconosciuta.

Lei era ancora lì, vicino a lui, stretta a lui.

Abbassò gli occhi cercando di incrociare quelli di lei, ma lei stava guardando sopra la sua spalla; aveva visto qualcuno, nella sala, forse la persona che aveva detto di star cercando? Sorrideva leggermente, e sentendosi osservata si voltò verso di lui. "Scusa, devo andare, grazie per il ballo". E con un ultimo gesto, come per dirgli di aspettarla, che sarebbe tornata, si sciolse gentilmente dal suo abbraccio, lasciandolo lì, a guardarla allontanarsi, a chiedersi chi era.

A chiedersi perché si era fidato.

Forse, ci si può fidare solo per il breve lasso di tempo di un ballo, di una stella che cade con la sua scia di fuoco.

Forse, ci si può fidare solo per il breve lasso di tempo di un sogno.

Però...

...in fin dei conti non fa male fidarsi ogni tanto.

Si avviò verso il balcone, lontano dalla folla che lo infastidiva, pensando, _fiducia, mmmmh?_

**Nota dell'autrice**: forse qualcuno di voi ricorda un mio vecchio racconto dallo stesso argomento. Ebbene, ecco qui la nuova versione. Confesso di provare vergogna a pensare di aver scritto quel racconto .. Era obiettivamente brutto. Ho provato a dirmi che ero giovane, ingenua ed era il primo racconto; non cambia nulla, era brutto. E quindi eccolo sistemato a festa, in attesa di sapere come sta con il vestito nuovo...volete dirlo voi?


	2. Esporsi

**DANCING IN DREAMS  
Esporsi: Rinoa Heartilly**

Trovare Seifer.

O il preside.

O qualcuno che potesse aiutarla.

A volte la lista delle nostre priorità rimane sconvolta da qualche evento inatteso.

Era partita da Timber con l'intento di andare al Garden di Balamb, ottenere che Seifer le presentasse il preside, ottenere l'aiuto dei Seed, e tornare a Timber immediatamente per buttarsi in un bagno caldo e crollare addormentata nel letto.

A volte pensare la metteva nei guai…e anche se nei guai ci si trovava spesso per altri motivi, quelli che si creava da sola erano molto più duri da sopportare e la lasciavano esausta dopo notti insonni in cui non faceva altro che quello…pensare.

Senza mai raggiungere una conclusione diversa, ma tornando sempre al punto di partenza.

Gli ultimi tre giorni erano stati un inferno; elaborare un piano perfetto per i Gufi del Bosco e poi stendersi sul letto ad aspettare un riposo più che meritato che non sarebbe arrivato; e la sua testa che si riempiva delle domande e dei dubbi che l'avevano perseguitata più o meno tutto l'inverno.

Certo un conto era immaginare quello che poteva succedere e un conto era sapere che **_qualcosa_** sarebbe successo.

L'avrebbe rivisto.

Dopo mesi di silenzio, era spuntato qualche giorno a prima, dicendole che forse poteva aiutarla ad ottenere che i Seed venissero inviati ai Gufi del Bosco.

Allora aveva iniziato a chiedersi, chi è Seifer? **_Cosa_** è Seifer?

Una domanda complicata e una risposta quasi introvabile. Cosa era? Cosa era stato, durante quell'estate? Lei non lo aveva amato. Di questo era sicura, ma i dubbi rimanevano....se non era amore, che cosa poteva essere? Era un amico? Era un buon amico, era qualcuno per cui si era presa una cotta, forse, ma quando? Se era successo era stato tanto, tanto tempo prima, non se lo ricordava se non vagamente. Non le era mancato poi tanto, durante l'inverno. Ma se lo avesse visto, che avrebbe fatto?

Che avrebbe detto? E soprattutto, che avrebbe sentito?

Era stanca. Così stanca che voleva solo ballare....avanzò qualche passo verso il centro della sala, tra le coppie che ballavano; erano i momenti in cui più aveva bisogno della madre che le era stata strappata dalle braccia. Alzò gli occhi, al cielo blu, scuro e infinito in cui, le avevano insegnato, allora, viveva sua madre; e chiese aiuto, per l'ennesima volta nella sua vita, per l'ennesima volta in quei mesi. _Mamma...dammi un segno._

E cadde una stella.

Un desiderio, sua madre voleva che esprimesse un desiderio? Ci doveva pensare, quale sogno voleva si realizzasse? Erano troppi, erano così tanti.......forse...._ridammi un sogno..._

...e poi si sentì osservata.

Un ragazzo, appoggiato alla parete là in fondo, la fissava. Sembrava annoiato; sembrava scocciato dal fatto che lei lo avesse colto in fallo. Aveva anche lui visto la stella, la stessa che aveva visto lei?

Allora lo spirito era per entrambi. Indissolubilmente legati da una stella....che concetto romantico, era per questo che la notte delle stelle cadenti le spiagge si riempivano di persone che aspettavano una stella che cadesse?

Non aveva desiderato ballare prima? Lei era sola, lui era solo. La stella li aveva uniti.....un ballo solo, e poi sarebbe tornata ai suoi doveri.....

Lui scosse un poco le spalle.

Sorrise appena, incamminandosi verso di lui; era fratelli di stella, no? E lei aveva bisogno di dimenticarsi dei pensieri, e lui era annoiato.....

_Basta scuse....vuoi ballare con lui, e basta._

Incontrò due occhi di ghiaccio, azzurissimi, sembravano freddi e distanti....lui era più alto di lei, fasciato nella sua divisa, magari sarebbe stato uno dei Seed che l'avrebbe aiutata? Si lasciò un momento ipnotizzare dalla gelida malinconia di quegli occhi; dalla bellezza mesta di quel ragazzo dai capelli spettinati che gli cadevano sul viso; poi tornò a guardarlo, lui sembrava a un sorriso lieve, mormorò, "sai che sei il più carino?"

Lui era davvero bello. Di una bellezza che sapeva di nostalgia di un tempo lontano, di un'anima che cerca affannosamente il senso del mondo in cui vive perchè non sente di farne parte.

Lui tacque soltanto, voltandosi piano per un altro sorso di vino.

_Non ti piace essere disturbato, mmmh? Preferisci davvero un muro alla festa?_

Una volta o l'altra, nella vita, bisogna pur esporsi, no?

_Arriva il momento in cui devi lottare per quello che vuoi._

Il sorriso le rimase sul volto; delicatamente, chiese di nuovo, "balliamo?"

Il ragazzo rimaneva in silenzio. Lei non si lasciò atterrire dal suo modo di fare; aveva notato una strana malinconia nel modo in cui stava abbandonato contro la parete, una sorta di richiesta di non lasciarlo solo, pur lasciandolo in pace. Non le piaceva la malinconia. Era come un mondo in cui non poteva trovarsi a suo agio. Lei era allegra; lei era solare, e piena di vita -lei era Rinoa. Tutto ciò la rendeva Rinoa, anche l'insistenza con cui, di fronte all'impassibile silenzio del ragazzo davanti a lei, domandò di nuovo, "o balli solo con le ragazze che ti piacciono?".

_Sei davvero testardo...ma non sai che hai a che fare con una professionista._

Sorrise dei suoi pensieri; e poi alzò piano un braccio, mentre i suoi bracciali tintinnavano; e mosse in circolo la mano davanti a lui cantilenando, "guardami negli occhi...ti piaccio...ti piaccio...ti piaccio".

Lui decise di ascoltarla proprio allora. La fissò negli occhi a lungo, senza mostrare una sola emozione, fino a quando lei si decise a chiedere, "non funziona?"

Era testarda, ma conosceva i suoi limiti.

Fu proprio quando stava per lasciar perdere, che lui mormorò quasi imbarazzato: "non so ballare".

La sua voce risuonava come un'antica melodia. Calda e profonda, come l'aveva immaginata.

Sorrise di nuovo. Era davvero tutto lì il problema, non sapeva ballare? Le sembrò che una delle difese che il ragazzo si era imposto si sgretolasse ai suoi piedi. "E' facile. Sto cercando una persona. E ho bisogno di qualcuno per il ballo. Non posso mica ballare sola!" Afferrò dolcemente la sua mano, tirandolo verso le altre coppie che ballavano. Sentiva la sua tensione, mentre lo trascinava con lei; sentì il suo nervosismo quando gli sistemò le mani, una sul fianco, l'altra nella sua; cercando di metterlo a suo agio, iniziò a muoversi piano, aspettando che lui seguisse.

E continuando a metterlo a suo agio quando le cadde addosso, quando non si rese conto che lei aveva iniziato una giravolta, e andò a sbattere contro di lei forte, facendole perdere l'equilibrio.

"Mi dispiace" mormorò lui, con la sua voce bassa e pacata. Sembrava stanco, fece per andarsene; ma Rinoa lo afferrò per il polso, stringendolo così forte da riuscire a sentire il suo battito; era accelerato, l'aveva forse agitato, messo in imbarazzo? _Per favore aiutami a non fallire..._

"Non preoccuparti. E' stato un mio errore, dovevo aspettare. Balla ancora con me; insieme ce la faremo. Fidati.". Lui non sembrò molto convinto; lei decise che forse doveva permettergli di guidare, forse così si sarebbe lasciato andare....._fidati, ok? Solo fidati, ce la faremo..._

Lui sembrò rilassarsi; riuscì a muoversi in sincronia con lei, in sincronia con gli altri.....fino a quando andarono a sbattere con un'altra coppia.

Lei osservò lo sguardo smarrito di lui, quello irritato degli altri due ballerini......._non adesso che inizi a fidarti._ Si voltò verso gli altri due, mostrò loro la lingua, e poi tornò a guardare il ragazzo triste, con un sorriso leggero sul volto.

Lui la guardò in modo strano...che si stava chiedendo, mentre fissava i suoi occhi malinconici su di lei e il suo sorriso? Lei si stava esponendo del tutto, aveva bisogno di sentire che qualcuno si fidava di lei, anche se era solo per qualche minuto, il tempo di un ballo, il tempo di condividere una stella, i secondi interminabili tra il suo sorriso fiducioso e ciò che fece lui poco dopo.

Lui riusciva a ballare, come se ne fosse sempre stato capace. Si fidava? Lei non lo sapeva, sembrava che lui riuscisse a sentire il ritmo e seguirlo senza un solo errore, e lei si ritrovò trasportata nel mondo a cui apparteneva....la musica, la danza, tutto ciò che annegava i pensieri nella meravigliosa sensazione di avere la fiducia di qualcuno.

Lui si fidava di lei.

Lei si era esposta e non era stata ferita....forse non erano che persone simili; lui nella sua infinita malinconia e lei nel suo incontenibile bisogno di avere fiducia in sè e negli altri, di sentire dentro di sè la fiducia degli altri. Forse allegria e malinconia non erano che maschere difficili da strappare, oramai fuse così tanto sulla pelle del loro viso da non lasciar vedere null'altro. Era negli occhi, era nella voce che doveva ritrovare lui? Ritrovare se stessa?

Era quasi commossa quando lui posò leggero una mano sulla sua schiena, sussurrando quasi divertito prima di passare alla giravolta successiva, "pronta?"

Era pronta? Le sembrava che lui le stesse chiedendo di più, era pronta ad esporsi di nuovo? Se lei aveva per un poco tranquillizzato la malinconia di lui, poteva lei scoprirsi di nuovo e fidarsi?

Sorrise di nuovo, sussurrò la sua risposta, lui la attirò di nuovo a sè. Era persa? Le note sfumarono, gli altri iniziavano una danza nuova....e loro erano lì fermi in mezzo alla sala, immersi nella fiducia. Era quello il posto dove doveva stare? Era quello che non era mai riuscita a fare con Seifer, fidarsi ed esporsi, a spingerla nel ballo di uno sconosciuto?

Sopra le loro teste ci fu un'esplosione di colori. Lo fissò ancora una volta, vide il suo viso distendersi in una smorfia che somigliava ad un sorriso, che amasse i fuochi d'artificio? A lei non piacevano, preferiva la luce naturale delle stelle, preferiva gli occhi delle persone che si illuminavano per le piccole cose. Era ancora malinconico, lui, ma era una malinconia che sapeva più di nostalgia. Simile alla sua....

Un agitarsi di braccia dietro di lui attirò la sua attenzione; Seifer. La chiamava? Accanto a lui un uomo anziano, con gli occhiali, uno stemma....era il preside? I gufi.....quando lui abbassò di nuovo gli occhi su di lei, sorrise, gli fece cenno di aspettarla, "scusa, devo andare, grazie per il ballo."

E gentilmente a malincuore si sciolse dal suo abbraccio.

Era felice?

Era una lezione da ricordare?

Lei non lo sapeva, forse non le interessava saperlo. Si incamminava a testa alta verso Seifer, verso il preside, verso i sogni che si sarebbero realizzati, per lei....per un momento si chiese, era la stella ad averla esaudita?

Aveva sempre sognato fiducia.

Aveva sempre sognato di potersi scoprire e non essere ferita, pur rimanendo vulnerabile.

Si fermò davanti a loro; era vicino, il suo sogno, così vicino da poterlo toccare....e mentre l'altro languiva in fondo a lei, un pensiero la attraversò veloce, come una stella, _....grazie a una stella....._

**_Nota dell'autrice:_** ed ecco finalmente tornata la parte di Rinoa. Indovinate? Non mi piace .. Non so che ci farò, non credo la toccherò ancora....in ogni caso, commenti come al solito bene accetti e non è ancora finita :P Il prossimo sarà un personaggio a sorpresa....o forse non tanto


	3. Restituirsi

**DANCING IN DREAMS  
Restituirsi: Quistis Trepe**

Di nuovo.

Un'altra festa a cui partecipava solo perché era un'insegnante, e doveva pur festeggiare gli alunni che lei stessa aveva seguito fino all'esame.

Un'altra festa a cui partecipava indossando la sua divisa, osservando gli abiti luccicanti, semplici o sfarzosi, delle altre donne, chiedendosi come sarebbero stati indosso a lei.

Un'altra festa in cui si confondeva tra le altre Seed, riceveva sporadiche strette di mano dai suoi alunni, i complimenti del preside...e guardava dal di fuori le persone che si divertivano, ballavano, ridevano...

...o stavano appoggiate al muro, come Squall Leonheart.

Lo aveva ammesso senza timori, quel pomeriggio, perché oramai credeva che lo sapessero tutti; lui era il suo pupillo, l'alunno che cercava di capire e che rifuggiva sempre più spesso le sue attenzioni, l'alunno modello che entrava in classe senza uno sguardo per nessuno, si sedeva, usciva a fine lezione e superava brillantemente gli esami.

L'unico esperto di gunblade del Garden.

L'unico che rimaneva fermo, contro una colonna, ad osservare i giri di valzer al centro del salone per i ricevimenti, sorseggiando piano il suo champagne e ignorando chiunque si avvicinasse a lui.

Perché si intestardiva a voler penetrare la sua coltre di freddezza?

Era la protezione di lui, come lei aveva fatto del suo desiderio di stare accanto ai suoi alunni la **_propria_** protezione.

Che cosa avrebbe pensato, se qualcuno avesse tentato di violarla?

Che cosa avrebbe fatto?

Eppure, doveva tentare, almeno un'altra volta.

Non sapeva spiegarselo, ma qualcosa doveva fare per convincersi definitivamente di non essere lei la persona che l'avrebbe sciolto.

Lo vide alzare gli occhi verso il cielo, istintivamente li alzò anche lei; vide la stella strisciare con la sua coda di fuoco attraverso i vetri del soffitto, si ricordò della leggenda a cui non aveva mai creduto...esprimere un desiderio di fronte ad una stella cadente.

_Non sono le stelle ad esaudirci, è il nostro impegno_; se l'era ripetuto cos� tante volte, mentre cercava di costruire la sua immagine professionale e seria, che aveva davvero smesso di crederci.

_Eppure, una bugia ogni tanto può fare cos� male?_

Sorrise del suo inganno a se stessa; _ridammi un sogno_, pensò a occhi chiusi, riaprendoli subito dopo per spostare di nuovo lo sguardo su Squall; ma lo vide alla prese con una ragazza mora, insistente, che sembrava volerlo trascinare a ballare.

Lo vide ignorarla una, due, tre volte; lo vide infine alzare le spalle, mormorare qualcosa, e poi lo vide trascinato in mezzo alla pista.

Ballava, Squall?

Non stava a tempo, più di una volta pestava i piedi alla sua compagna, ebbe paura che lei lo lasciasse in mezzo alla sala, umiliato; ma invece la ragazza sembrava insistere, non gli permetteva di andarsene come aveva cercato di fare, non lasciava perdere come tutti...

...non lasciava perdere come aveva appena deciso di fare lei.

Lo vide diventare più sicuro; lo vide andare a sbattere contro un'altra coppia e vide lei che sorrideva.

Sorridere.

Lei non era mai riuscita a sorridere di fronte ai suoi fallimenti; le era sembrato di capire Squall, ma non faceva altro che prevedere cosa avrebbe detto. Voleva davvero dire capirlo? Dentro di lui vorticavano pensieri che lei non poteva afferrare, che lui liquidava con il suo solito 'non sono affari che ti riguardano'; sapere che l'avrebbe detto la rendeva in grado di capire cosa si agitava dietro alla sua maschera fredda e composta?

Poteva sorridere di fronte a tutto quello, poteva sorridere nel rendersi conto che l'unico studente che aveva cercato di capire e aiutare, che l'unico studente per cui provava affetto, forse amore, rimaneva un estraneo, per lei?

Poteva rassicurarlo come stava facendo quella ragazza, quando lei stessa era un vetro incrinato pronto a rompersi al primo tocco?

Ciò che quella ragazza aveva dato a Squall, ciò che lei non era mai riuscita a fargli capire né ancor meno sentire, era **_fiducia_**.

Lei non si era mai fidata abbastanza, non di se stessa e ancor meno di lui.

La ragazza mora si fidava, sorrideva...

...e lui ballava, adesso, come se ne fosse stato sempre capace; si mescolavano alle altre coppie, nella loro perfetta sincronia, persi come le altre coppie nel mondo della loro danza.

E lei era quella che rimaneva fuori, nel cordone di persone che circondava i ballerini e li osservava, tra le persone escluse dall'armonia della musica, del movimento, della grazia di un valzer da ballare con una sconosciuta. Era questo che Squall stava facendo; ballava con una sconosciuta, ma non parlava con lei, **_lei_**, la persona che aveva sempre cercato di smuoverlo dalla sua granitica convinzione di non aver bisogno di altro che di se stesso.

E la ragazza mora che ora gli stava stretta era riuscita a fare tutto questo con un semplice ballo; smuoverlo dalla colonna, smuoverlo al punto da fidarsi per ballare.

E lei aveva perso settimane, mesi, anni a cercare di scalfire una corazza che una sconosciuta aveva sciolto con un ballo; li fissava continuamente e vedeva lui tranquillo, con una sorta di sorriso sul volto, illuminato dalle esplosioni di colori dei fuochi d'artificio. E lei?

Quella tranquillità, quella serenità, seppure momentanea...era mai stata in grado di donargliela? Le sembrò, in quel momento, di non aver fatto altro che aggiungere tormento al tormento. A lui non serviva una Quistis Trepe, insegnante fallita a cui era stato tolto l'incarico, incapace di gestire studenti come Seifer Almasy, idolatrata da alcuni e ignorata da altri; a lui non serviva perchè Quistis Trepe era troppo insicura di se stessa e non trovava certezze se non in quelle altrui.

Non trovava certezze se non nelle frasi crude e gelide di uno studente disinteressato a tutto ciò che non fosse la Seed.

La sua presenza non lo infastidiva, semplicemente la ignorava.

Che avesse capito, lui, qualcosa che a lei ancora sfuggiva?

Vide la ragazza mora lasciare Squall in un gesto di saluto e avvicinarsi a Seifer e al preside, vide Seifer allontanarsi, sent� Cid pronunciare il nome di Squall; una missione?

Lui avrebbe partecipato a una missione e sarebbe stato pagato dalla ragazza mora che lo aveva sciolto. L'avrebbe rivista; chissà che, ancora una volta, lei non riuscisse a fargli sentire fiducia? Chissà che, ancora una volta, lei non riuscisse a sorridere dei propri fallimenti, e li superasse, uno alla volta, per raggiungerlo?

Chissà che Squall, finalmente, non capisse che non poteva vivere solo?

Non era di Quistis Trepe che aveva bisogno, oramai era chiaro come il sole.

Ma lei, aveva bisogno di lui?

Condannata alla solitudine del piedistallo su cui era stata posta, imprigionata nella maschera seria, composta e professionale della Seed prodigio, aveva cercato in lui qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto trovare solo in se stessa. Si era aggrappata ai mozzichi di frasi che scivolavano in borbottii tra le labbra di Squall; si era illusa di essere un'insegnante che capiva i suoi alunni, ma l'unica cosa che si vedeva tra le mani, ora, tra i veli squarciati che ancora le annebbiavano la vista, era la sua instabilità e insicurezza.

Non poteva essere un'insegnante, a quelle condizioni.

Non poteva sciogliere lui, a quelle condizioni.

Osservò Squall attraverso la porta finestra del balcone, con lo sguardo perso tra il blu in cui ancora luccicava la luce languida delle stelle cadenti; lei aveva chiesto un sogno, poteva ottenerlo se rimaneva legata al passato?

Doveva lasciarlo andare e guardare in se stessa. Se mai, nel futuro, fosse arrivato il momento in cui Squall non l'avrebbe respinta, sarebbe stato solo quando anche lei fosse cresciuta abbastanza da capire.

Maturità, dicevano tutti.

Lei non si sentiva matura, in quel momento; voleva tornare ad aggrapparsi a Squall, alla sua freddezza prevedibile e alla sua espressione imperscrutabile.

Era più difficile guardare avanti che indugiare su ciò che era già stato, o che avrebbe potuto essere.

Ma lei ce l'avrebbe fatta. Le stelle non tradiscono.

I sogni non tradiscono.

Avrebbe chiuso tutto, con la sua ultima missione da insegnante.

Sapeva già cosa lui avrebbe detto; che avrebbe risposto di non interessarsi dei problemi altrui, che l'avrebbe liquidata con occhi freddi. Ma lei doveva provarsi, per l'ultima volta, di non poter fare altro che scontrarsi contro il suo muro difensivo.

E l'avrebbe fatto alla zona segreta.

Fiducia.

Sogni.

Stelle cadenti.

_E' ora che ricominci a crederci..._

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: lo so che sapete già cosa vi dirò, ma...non mi piace .. Non lo so, non mi sembra adatto a Quistis e non mi sembra di aver spiegato bene cosa volessi dire. Ossia, che Quistis non capisce Squall all'inizio, ma solo dopo. All'inizio prevede solo ciò che dice, e grazie tante, son 3 frasi XDD Ad ogni modo, spero di aver reso bene il personaggio...e so già che mi attirerò le ire dei fan di Quistis, ma alla mia beta reader Sciapy, che è una fan di Quistis, la storia piace e quindi non so che dirvi XD  
Ah, no, lo so che dirvi.  
Commentatemi :


End file.
